Devil Dragon Emperor
by aincreed
Summary: Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, the sekiryuutei went into different school with his friends due to mistake. Now he together with Medaka and council members will establish suggestion box where any body can submit pleas for help, 24 hours a day and 365 days a year, into the suggestion box that Medaka installed. They will take on problem from normal task until war between faction or terrorist.
1. Prologue

_**Aincreed: Hello I'm Aincreed and I'm a rookie so please be kind to me brother. And it was my first story that was crossover between High School DXD and Medaka Box. And I hope your help and review for this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of this manga.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this manga and light novels. They are belonged to their respective owner.**_

"Devil's fine" Normal speech

'Devil's fine' Normal Thoughts

**[COUNT DOWN]** Boosted gear normal speech

(Zenkichi pov)

"Do you find the world merely average?"

Being a candidate for student council president, Medaka Kurokami stood in front many people as she gave us a very powerful speech.

She has great figures that nearly rival my beloved Rias and had ahoge to. And she has no hesitation about showing her assets off as seen from her very provocative customized winter female's uniform. And it was more with her cute proudly face that absolutely rivaled Rias. She is absolutely a bishoujo that rivaled Rias.

Well that was my best friend when I'm still child. Looking at her now make me realizing that she already turned into such a fine woman.

"Does the future bore you?"

She said with powerful speech. Hearing that make me realize that my life since second year middle high already full of so many complicated.

"Are you getting by?"

If I could said that then the answer will ABSOLUTELY NOT! Damn it, why am I ended in this school far from all of my friends and beloved finance.

_**[Partner, you need to relax. Does it really matter if you're far from all of your friends?] **_ A familiar voice echoed in my head.

"Relax! Even then, life is a drama!"

'Ddraig it's some serious matter since I'm the only devil in this whole school. One mistake and I will get many problems!' I shouted mentally.

_**[I-Is that so? Then I'll just leave you to your thoughts then. Don't get yourself killed for a third time partner.]**_ And the legendary dragon presence vanished completely. What was that voice just now? Well, you might not believe me, but the gist of the matter is that I'm a devil and also have the soul of a legendary powerful dragon living inside me.

"And to that end as of today I am your school president. School work, love life, family situation, and even any personal issues, you should submit your woes to the suggestion box without hesitation. 24 hours a day, 365 days a year. I will take on any issue for anyone!"

What a proud declaration as I expected from Kurokami family lineage. They were really something.

My eyes turned to ceiling as I saw the ceiling with empty look.

"I want to go home now…"

_**/HIGH SCHOOL DXD X MEDAKA BOX/**_

"However you look at it, you have to be impressed that she can pull a bluff like that in front of the whole school. I suppose you could say she's used to standing up in front of people. Neh, Zenkichi."

"It looks like it's not like she used standing in front of people. It's more like she's used to standing over people."

"I suppose you could say that... If that weren't the case, there's no chance she could have become the school president as a first year."

And now because Medaka powerful speech this morning many people started to talk about new student council president. And with that talk insert a various rumor and weird gossip. Of course it wasn't different for my class.

Wah! Why am I in this school after all?

In the middle of February, I, as a third-year, was running towards the examination center.

Due to a cheating case last year, the government would only divulge the location of each school's entrance exams 2 days before the actual thing. Though I feel that it's completely redundant, as you all can imagine, I was only a third-year at the time. Besides, what could I say? Basically, I could only bear grudges as I headed towards the examination center.

At first my favorite school was Kuoh academy a school that had a high standard, good education, low budget, and has a school festival as well. And my beloved Rias, Akeno-san, Sona-chan, and the others are attending that school. Even gyasuke, Koneko-chan, and Ravelle were planning to attend that school. But why am I the only one who isn't attending that school.

No, it's not because of the money. I still had my parents especially my mother. Well at first it was very quiet in my house because there were only me and my mother in house. Well, it's not so bad now, thanks to the Occult Research Club.

Well, because of my masked rider show and Rias parents founding we aren't too poor. But I'd still feeling bad to Rias's parents that paid many things for me.

At first, I thought of working for the company that Sirzechs-sama founded in the human world immediately after graduating from middle school, but due to someone called Ashin'shin-san that forced me to accompany her to her quests in order to retrieve something. I always forgot to do that.

However, getting into this Kuou Academy was like finding a job. At the same time, I could reduce my mother's burden, since the fees were pretty low for an elite school, —however, it doesn't really have anything to do with reducing her burden, it's just that I wanted to do it.

Thanks to a year of cramming and my enhanced brain power (devils are all pretty intelligent, even if some don't show it.) , I was designated as a class A student. BUT UNFORTUNATELLY, due to Ashin'shin-san request to accompany her with quests to a hidden village in mountain. I ended fought an old hero that very strong in level of old Satan. And when I came back it was already over.

The exam, the preliminaries, and even that day were the day announcing the new student list. And when I was in depressed state Ashin'shin-san said it was her fault that she forced me to joined her and now I attended Hakoniwa academy with Ashin'shin-san was currently paying my intuition.

_**/HIGH SCHOOL DXD X MEDAKA BOX/**_

Let's confirm the situation again. Today's officially few weeks after my first day in High School. And now in front of me was the girl that the only one in this world Hansode Shiranui. I met her at the hidden village in that mountain and accidentally we were in the same class now.

"Even then to get 98% of the votes, she's definitely the undisputed number one. That is to say that even I, Shiranui Hansode, voted for the little princess. Looking at her accomplishments, she was number one in the country in the national exam, scored an unheard record deviation score of 90, got innumerable trophies and awards, even in sports she takes any record she tries for, and it's practically a joke as to how rich her family is. They're even said to be holding up to the economy of-"

"Enough, what are you describe was already not a human being."

I stopped her long explanation as she scoffed at me.

"And you, why are you in this school, why are you not in Kuoh?"

Can't answer to any her questions I ended hitting my head into desk and waving my hand to her.

"Geh…I already can't come into same school as my friends. I can imagine right now they were laughing together without me and it's so empty to alone in this class."

"Yeah yeah. Don't tell me you already forgot about my village."

I heard that, I heard that. I was closing my ears now due to trauma that I made like destroying one village, destroying old legend, and destroying future of girl in front of me.

"Still, given that she got elected, the little princess would definitely invite you to the council."

Shiranui stood up from her chair, fidgeting excitedly as she told me that.

"Heh! As if!" I answered as I stood up and feeling there was some dangerous aura behind me. "Like she would call me again." I was feeling that again the intent to kill behind me. "I'm resolute! I'm definitely not joining the student council!"

"Oh my," I knew it as I turned back and saw the demon face and demon's grip from Medaka. "Zenkichi, you shouldn't be so rebellious in your outbursts."

**[Good luck, partner]** The voice echoed again in my head.

Flailing and screaming, Zenkichi was hauled to the student council office while Shiranui was cutely grinning at his predicament. "Ahhh!"

_**Aincreed: Will this is the end of this fanfic. And yes this Zenkichi currently stronger than Iihiko, Ashin'shin, even Medaka. Why? Because the power of Boosted gear and about his self that will revealed in later story. And this continuation of this story will I thought from review and the progress with reader.**_

_**Rias: If you want this story continue please click review.**_

_**Medaka: **__**And don't forget to favorite or follow**_


	2. Life 1: Medaka president and Sekiryuutee

_**Aincreed: I never expected to see it: 12 review, 13 favorites, 16 followers. This is very good and I thank you for your cooperation in gave a good idea. Well for TheLastNanaya questions about same with Normal. It's logically because the same first part in Medaka. And now I will answer review's questions.**_

_**Mas2009: I will add few female casts from Medaka box and High school DxD to his harem so relax.**_

_**Dp11: Yes she will.**_

_**Teiki: His personality will change a bit and it will run as gag in this fanfic. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this manga and light novels. They are belonged to their respective owner.**_

"Devil's fine" Normal speech

'Devil's fine' Normal Thoughts

**[COUNT DOWN]** Boosted gear normal speech

_**[COUNT DOWN]**_ Boosted gear normal thought

* * *

Life 1: Medaka president and Sekiryuuteei General Affair Manager.

"Eh? Where did that Hitoyoshi guy go?" Shiranui heard the plastic-faced guy she knew as her classmate say posing like a know-it-all with the class roster was in his filthy hands while she was lying prone on her back like a child on the table. He was a man of dark messy green hair and wears glasses.

"Oh Hyuga-kun! Hitoyoshi? He just got dragged out of here by the little princess."

"Little princess? Oh the student council president. From what I hear, he helped her with her campaign. Curious... What exactly is the relationship between Hitoyoshi and the new president?"

Shiranui was rolling about the table, seemingly content on being cute, but inside she was fuming. Just being in the same room with the beast woman was pushing many of her buttons that currently she was barely containing herself on dishing out what she thought was rightful punishment. Then again, Zenkichi would hate her if she did. "Ah, I guess you'd say they're something like old friends."

Her reply from the bad actor were raised eyebrows, not that she cared. Shiranui then sighed, now lying on her front, the heat of her temper now cooling down to manageable levels.

'You will never ran away from that fate cause like what you said when we meet, fate to battle will came to person that had power.'

(Zenkichi pov)

"Aw, you don't have to punch me that hurt you know."

"Hmm... You're the one at fault continuing to disobey me Zenkichi. And why are you calling me by my formal title? Just call me Medaka like you used to."

"Umm, you seem to not remember that we hadn't met each other at all since we middle high because we went into different school."

"Irrelevant!" A firm answer, full of conviction expressed in a single word. "This is a new school, and a new term. A new start. Why bring up such thing?"

I could gave her plenty reason but not for now.

Right now the only persons in Student council room were me and Medaka-chan. But given the president's very high standards, which was understandable with her 98% vote share percentage and fiction-like background, there were few students that could hope to match. Thus, all positions in the council were currently being filled by the president herself, a testament to her superhuman capabilities.

As to why I am here right now. Let's start flashback into few weeks ago.

/Flashback/

I was currently walking around school to know school environment. And I suddenly heard…

"I want to take in campaign for School Council President."

I was shocked to saw a rare purple haired bishoujo in here! She was around the same size as me and she had a beautiful body, especially her large breast. She really had a cute face that which not lose to Rias (Even I thought that Rias still cuter than her).

"Even if you say that….We can't due too many problems."

She twitched at Student council members as she released some aura that making persons around her became smaller. And it looks like the members already gave up and gave her papers about the campaign. And she said good bye to members of Student Council and walked toward me.

"Yo"

I greeted her! Waaaaa, Why I become stupid person now!? It was such waste to leaving her without knowing her name or anything. I really stupid how I can become King of Harem in this situation, I should…

'Hey, what is your name Ojou-sama?'

Said that with charming smile like in Shoujou manga. When I sunk in my thought I saw she stopped in front of me and examining me from head into foot. W-what h-happens? Do I know her?

Then she started crying! What am I doing to her!? I still even don't touch her breasts or looking at her naked. But why is she crying and…..UWaaaa she is hugging me now, Her breast….Her breasts touching me and massive blood nose came from my nose.

"I knew it."

Huh?

"I knew it, I will meet you again Zenkichi."

And that was my meeting with Medaka-chan again with ending I fainted due to Massive blood nose.

/End flashback/

And the continuation of that story was I helped her campaigning. *Sigh* Why am I helping her that time?

**[*sigh* because you were obsessed with her breasts that time, partner.]**

Yeah, I am a stupid person indeed. Now back to Medaka-chan.

"I know it's really hard for you to work alone. But even then, don't get me wrapped up in it! And why are you….."

I turned my gaze to her and seen the view that normal back then in Occult research club. Medaka-chan was just wearing her underwear. Damn it, why she had that good body! She really sexy with that under wear and plus with her cute expressions, It was really the born of strongest bishoujou since Rias!

"Hm?" Raising an eyebrow, Medaka continued to fan herself. "Why so embarrassed Zenkichi, Don't you remember that we used to bath together until 6th grade?"

I recalled my memories back and that was right! Damn it, why I don't take her picture that time. Wait! I am not a fetish lolicon but why there was a burning flame in my chest, when I thought about that.

"To the more important point, the reason why I brought you here is not for you to help me do my job. Never in my life I have ever thought a job challenging." Closing her eyes, Medaka gave me a gentle smile. "However, I need you! All I want for you is to be by my side!"

W-wha-What! Is she really saying that thing to me? It's really not dream right she was telling me that thing…

'_**You are not good enough to stand by Medaka-chan. You are weak... I'm telling you this for your own good.'**_

Eh? Who said that!? I forgot who said that but it looks like it was very important.

"Hmm...I see that you accept. Very well, for the next agenda, I present you the suggestion box that you made!"

In a corner where Medaka was pointing her fan, I saw the suggestion box that I built which looked like a replica of a Japanese storage house. In front of the wooden structure was a note where the word "Suggestion Box" was written and a slit on its roof where the suggestions and request of the student body were supposed to be inserted.

"A suggestion box? So you're really implementing it..."

As far as I could remembered, which was not hard since the election was only recently held, one of the pledges made by Medaka Kurokami in the election was to set up a suggestion box. Not that the idea of a suggestion box was something extraordinary. But with Medaka's firm declaration which went about dreams, challenges, and worries and entrusting them to her, the seemingly ordinary idea just got a new level of significance. It was thanks to such a profound proclamation that she won the student president election.

"And look, we have our first request." Waving a piece of paper, she was now proudly smiling at me.

"I really didn't think that anyone on the school would have taken that little act seriously. And what does it say?"

I replied as she read the request aloud so I can hear that as well.

"Hmm... 'I am currently concerned about the group of trouble-maker 3rd years who have taken over the Kendo Hall, could you please find some way of getting rid of them.' or so it says. Let's go Zenkichi, a request must be fulfilled!"

Oh god, if you were still there in netherworld. I pray for my bad luck to change….

/Third person pov/

In Hakoniwa Academy, education was taken seriously. From first class facilities to excellent recreational grounds, the school only give its students the best of the best. This is the pride of Hakoniwa.

Amongst the areas that the school boast of was the traditional structure that was the Kendo Hall. Its grand Japanese design, which was perfectly in harmony with the nature that surrounds it, gives off a peaceful and tranquil feeling, perfect for the training members of the club the structure houses. But this was true a few years ago. With the lack of new members joining in the last few years, the club got dissolved and thus, the hall became neglected. This condition paved the way for the school's troublemakers making the once magnificent building their favorite hangout.

Entering the hall, Zenkichi and Medaka, the former with an annoyed look on his face and the latter with a face looking for a challenge, got the attention of the resident delinquents. It is important to note that Medaka was wearing a provocative hakama and skirt combo attire.

Both saw the dilapidated condition of the Kendo Hall. Cigarette butts, bamboo swords, empty liquor bottles, tattered clothes, and snack wrappers and boxes littered the once respected hall of training. A complete pig sty with an offensive smell of alcohol and nicotine permeating in the air.

"Hm... Who the hell are you guys?" With a threatening growl, a man with spiky hair, sharp eyes and a cross shaped scar on one oh his cheeks stood up, challenging the new comers.

"1st year 3rd class Medaka Kurokami, head of the student council." Medaka pointed her closed fan on the delinquents, making Zenkichi sigh, "I'm acting as the as the student council in response to a request in the suggestion box!"

"I've heard of you. The chick president who has gone mad with power right?" The delinquent gripped his wooden sword and pointed it cockily at Medaka. "I'm surprised to see you'd bring yourself all the way out here! You might have got 98% of the votes or something, but I should tell you I was the one who got the remaining 2%!"

The so called 'chick president' grinned, unfazed by the looming threat of the wooden weapon inches from her beautiful face. "So you're the leader here. 3rd year Moji." Suddenly a wooden sword was now in Medaka's hands as though appearing out of thin air, the sword Moji was holding now gone. "Kendo eh? That takes me back. I tried my hand at it for a bit a few years back." She then began to appraise the sword while the owner now wore a flabbergasted look on his face, alternating his eyes towards the woman in front of him and his now empty hands. "Looks like this wooden sword has been well looked after. This ebony finish is perfectly thorough."

Bare handed disarm, As far as Zenkichi knew. It is very high level technique in Kendo and used in warring era and it's explained by one of Sizrech's –Sama Peerage Shouji-san. And with the way Medaka used it, the move could even be classified as a special technique of hers.

"Ha! Guys, surround her!"

Zenkichi moved toward the door and leaned into the door. Normally he would beat them up but with this opponent what Zenkichi need was waiting in that room and waiting Medaka does the rest.

"Inappropriate dress, dyed hair and accessories, a veritable parade of rule breakers" Passing the wooden sword to Zenkichi, an action that made her ample chest do interesting things much to the male helper's chagrin, Medaka grinned. "Not that I can talk. Tehe."

And in the second Medaka vanished and her clones appeared and swiftly passed by each of the delinquents. As for Zenkichi it was like she is not move in his eyes.

"Wha-what the hell!?"

Then another step and Medaka appeared behind them with all her glory, in her hands were the cigarette cases of the delinquents where they had been deftly balanced on the opened surface of her fan. "However the cigarettes are one thing you should change. These things cause all sorts of health problems. Just think of this as good for…."

"Medaka-chan, you forget five."

Zenkichi said from back as he tossed her five cigarette cases. It was not because Medaka forgets to take the other five. But Zenkichi moved faster than Medaka and already took the cigarette cases before Medaka. The delinquents were now scared stiff while others were frantically searching for their smokes. Zenkichi even heard one say that what Medaka used was a ninja technique which was far from the truth. In essence, it was still Kendo. A normal advance step and retreat step, however, with that level of execution Medaka showed, a very little difference from what was popularly called in fiction as 'Replication Technique' can be discerned by most.

"It looks as though you've made a fine mess of the place." Medaka sighed, observing the littered trash around her. "To have dirtied one of this schools facilities to this extent, I'm almost impressed."

"What's with the lecturing!?" A delinquent member shouted, pointing rudely at Medaka while the one shouted at covered her face with that fan of hers. "This has nothing to do with you president! Don't think too highly of yourself!"

Zenkichi blinked.

**[Well in my eyes, you were still same Pathetic Human at the end]**

Ddraig responded that Zenkichi could only agree in that term.

"So pitiful!" A strong declaration that made the opposing side crammer up. "All of you guys were undoubtedly once passionate, loyal Kendo Club members. I can only presume that there is some great reason, some great tragedy which had led to you straying far from the path."

'Does she really thought that far!?' Zenkichi thought as he scratching the back of his head, He could only look away in embarrassment.

"Were you thrown aside by your parents? Did you fail to meet a teacher who could guide you? Were you betrayed by one of your own?" Bending backwards, facing the troubled teens, Medaka began her heart rending speech. "Worry no more! I will help you be born again. I will make it impossible for you to become distracted by anything other than the way of the sword. I will straighten you out! I will correct the wrongs! I will improve you, rebuild you!" The delinquents were now uncomfortable as Medaka's speech got through their hearts cracking their harsh facades. "I will not see your thoughts lead astray again. I will leave you unable to cry or even bleed." A predatory grin and a pair of strict eyes were now on Medaka's face as a strong presence that could make even the most trained military men cower engulfed those delinquents that were surrounding her. "We start with the basic strokes, 1000 times! Don't you guys even think you're going to be able to walk home today!"

Zenkichi could only smile nervously as he heard delinquents cried.

/Back to Zenkichi-pov/

"Zenkichi, I know you already know this, you're an idiot."

"I know."

Sighing at my own bad luck, what I can do was let it go really pathetic.

"Only you seemed to be dragged along on the little princess's quests pretty much every time. Could you just deny her or something? And don't give some poorly made excuse."

Shiranui asked as I smiling confidently and answered her questions.

"How come I waste such flag in front of me like that…It's not me if I gave up here because you will see that I will become king of harem and had her in my peerage!"

I said to her confidently as she shocked to hear me said that thing. See that I won't give up just like that, my plan was flawless and I will make sure about that.

"Hee... So what are you going to do now?" Shiranui raised an eyebrow, now on her fifth bowl.

"Wait for those guys in the Kendo Club to come back and watch Medaka reform them or something along those lines."

"Ahyahya. If it's not because you are Sekiryuutei you wouldn't have understood Medaka's actions as you have right now. You would already complain now."

Dropping my bowl, I nodded at her comment and hugged her.

"Thank you Shiranui, you want to come into this school to help me."

"W-w-what the hell idiot, don't spout nonsense like that out of nowhere. It's my fault in the first place anyway..." Sputtering and mumbling the last sentence, Shiranui increased her food intake, a large bowl now covering her face.

I smiled at her embarrassment, "I am thankful that I met you that day, Shiranui."

I said that as she stopped eating and her head became red and explode because something. I wonder why? Is she sick or something?

"You know, if you're not careful, I might eat you up one of this days."

I laughed at her comment and….

"This isn't a joke. I'm gonna be pissed if they're till there."

I turned back to see whose talking about that which become meaningless due to there wasn't anyone there, Shiranui began informing him.

"That was Hyuga from our class that was eating just behind you. A Kendo expert that is known all over the country." Finishing her last bowl, she wiped her lips with a white handkerchief with floral patterns. "Anyway, if you wish to get out of the little princess's clutches, there will be a recruitment meeting for the remaining position's on the student council after the classes. All the so called elite students from the 2nd and 3rd years will be there. When all the positions are filled, you have now enough reason to say bye-bye to her."

I nodded at her as I stood up and leaving her alone.

/Third person's pov/

"It's done."

Zenkichi said as he rubbed his temple and in his right hand there is a mop and in his left hand there is a bucket full of water. Sparkling clean, that would be the state of the Kendo Hall as Zenkichi was standing in that place. All the waste knickknacks and all the misplaced equipment, gone and arranged respectively. The hall was so clean, Zenkichi could even mistake that the place was newly renovated.

"It looks like they won't come here."

But at the moment Zenkichi said that the door opened and he saw the delinquents now wearing proper Kendo club attires holding a bamboo sword each. It seemed that Medaka's overwhelming speech and Spartan-like training session broke their troublemaker shells. Getting out of the way, he saw them walked through the door with purpose.

"We may be a bunch of lowlifes but don't you dare confuse us for cowards!"

Zenkichi smiled at them as he leaving them alone and he said something to them.

"Don't make it dirty again, its pain in ass to clean it."

/Zenkichi pov/

'Why I am doing that thing'

Was what I thought when I walking in corridor. If it's not because of something that he couldn't remember about Medaka, he will absolutely leaving her alone with her problem. Why his kind self couldn't left her alone.

And…..Suddenly wooden sword attacked from behind me that I avoid it with jump.

"Tsk! Why the hell are you attacking me for? Eh Hyuga?"

It was Hyuga, my classmate that had a somewhat funny looking face. He really looking furious about something that I don't understand.

"Why the hell can't I hit you!?" He said as he tried to hit me.

You will never hit me with that kind skill you know. If you want to hit me bring someone from high class devil or dragon here. It will take time you know, let's ask the questions to him…

"Here's a deal, If you answer my question first, I'll answer yours, is that alright with you?"

Nodding, Hyuga's body slumped, hands on his knees, showing the fatigue he accumulated from his useless attacks.

"You and that bitch of a president! You were supposed to get rid of those weeds in the Kendo Hall not cultivate them! Damn idiots!"

Just because of that…..Hahahaha I never heard anything as funny as that reason you know. But seriously just because of that.

"Wait! Didn't you say that you'd answer my question if I'd answer yours?"

Stopping from my laugh I wiped tears around my eyes. "Well, you want to fight me just with that skill I very surprised to hear that."

I answered as he tried to open his mouth and try to throw some more insults when suddenly his body tensed and fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"But you were making one mistake."

I said as around me there was a thin killing intent.

"You were insulting my friend."

/Third person's pov/

The next day, Zenkichi heard from Shiranui the events that transpired when he was taking his leisurely walk. With her taking Medaka's place in the council recruitment meeting, the president timely arrived at the Kendo Hall where Hyuga was in the middle of his fight against the reformed Kendo club members. Given that somehow Hyuga was weakened, the resident club members managed to have a stand off with him. Seeing this, Medaka did her thing and reformed Hyuga and was now having the same intense training with the other club members. It seemed that Shiranui gave a request to Medaka to correct Hyuga's bad personality. Devious, as expected from Zenkichi's best friend.

In the following days, Zenkichi heard that the Kendo Hall was now run by Hyuga and shared with the reformed troublemakers. In the end, it seemed that most guys there, special mention to Moji and Hyuga, had now fallen for Medaka.

Now though, after a few days from the said ordeal, Zenkichi had then made up his mind about the student council membership.

"What's with the flowers?" In the table, Zenkichi saw a vase with two flowers. "They weren't there yesterday."

"Hm?" Medaka turned to face Zenkichi, her fan now open near her face. "This is just an incentive to fulfill my official council duties. Every time I sort out a student's problem, I put a flower on display and at the moment I've got two."

"Oh?" Zenkichi now had a curious look on his face. "So you do have a girly side to your personality then. And what do you do if you fail one of the requests? Kill a flower off?

"I won't Fail." Medaka said as she turned around to look outside through the window. "Even if I do, I won't dwell on it." Looking up, the rays of the sun fell on her face further emphasizing her beauty. "One day looking out over this room and seeing nothing but flowers." She smiled brightly. "...Is my dream."

Blushing madly, Zenkichi was wide-eyed as he stared at Medaka but then turned away from her. "I wonder if you can manage it." Excuses, but Zenkichi couldn't help it. "You ended up ditching the recruitment meeting meaning that the council doesn't even have one new member."

"Fine by me." Medaka then took a glance at Zenkichi. "From the beginning I never planned on working with anyone except you."

"Why are you set on me. I'm just a childhood friend. And some might say I'm just the same as any stranger."

"You do say some odd things. You should know never in my life I considered you as a stranger." Medaka said as Zenkichi turned around to face her. "Because I am the person who understands you the best. And you are the person that understands me the best."

'Well that was absolutely wrong' Zenkichi thought as he smiling tired at her. "Well..." Zenkichi offered his hands to Medaka for a handshake. "...If that's what you think then give me an armband. I'll help you turn this school into a field of flowers..."

"So you finally decided to heed my request." Medaka closed her fan. "I suppose I should express some sort of gratitude." Medaka, to Zenkichi's surprise, suddenly threw herself onto him and gave him a tight and tender hug. "Thank You!"

'Her breasts….' Zenkichi thought as both fell on the floor. 'Really Awesomeeeeeeee!'

-Other place-

"Vali have you heard that Oppai Dragon was currently apart from Rias gremory group."

"Yeah, I wonder why."

**[But you will found that soon because you will challenge him right]**


	3. Life 2: White dragon and nekomimi

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this manga or light novels.**_

Arc1: heroic tales of Crimson Dragon overlord.

Life2: The white dragon and Nekomi.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Yeah, He is a monster."

"No wonder he was recruited by Miss President."

I was punching the sandbag in front of him and in matter of minute it was already broken. And I bring the replace of the broken one to my place.

BANG!

The Sandbag destroyed again. It was very hard to adapt to this situation. Normally I will have a train with Kiba as my opponent or Xenovia, but since I went into different school with them I must training alone and that was very hard.

"Hey, you over there!"

I turned back to see the upperclassmen that look scary and he stared at me. I wonder if he was angry because I destroyed many sandbags.

"Put some gloves on, will ya?!" he said as he pointed to mitt on the wall. "You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Oh….Sorry about that."

Huffff, I thought I will be scolded because I destroyed that sandbags. But it looks like it was he wasn't angry at all. Now it looks like I must take this mitt.

-Third person pov-

"He was a strong fellow." The upperclassmen commented at Zenkichi monstrous power. "I wonder if he will join our club." He added.

"You can't do that, captain." The member club answered him. "That guy's an official member of Student Council."

The Captain of boxing club confused at his member club answer, "Well, Then why did he come here? To get some experience?"

"Dunno." The member answered simple as he closed one of his eyes. "However, it's a waste to lose guy like him." He sighed as he looked at Zenkichi that confused about his mitt. "He's really determined to stay with that Demon girl….."

"Even if the world gunning him down."

_**/HIGH SCHOOL DXD X MEDAKA BOX/**_

-Zenkichi pov-

"With this, since I went to boxing club this morning, then I will move into team sport games."

I checked at my list and beside me there was my best friend Shiranui that drinking a ramen. Yeah, I was currently checking every club in this club.

"Visiting clubs? So that's your agenda for the next couple of days Zenkichi?"

How come you can read my monologue text.

"In this world there is no single thing that I don't know."

She answered like it was the easiest matter in this world. Yeah, she _maybe_ knew everything in this world since she was a double of someone in this school. But, I wonder if she knew about that….

"Now that I take a good look at it, what's up with the jersey?"

"Hey! The jersey is devil cool and Medaka is of the same opinion!"

Yeah, this attire is devil cool. Take a look at this jersey and blazer, it makes me look like some badass, Even Medaka-chan recommended it, so it must be good.

"Ahyahyahya! Of course, of course, it's cool. Like a 5 day old curry that is. Ahyahyahya!"

Shiranui began to laugh hard, some spittle of a mixture between saliva, a miso ramen and her saliva spraying out between of them. If she could, she would have rolled on the floor here I could guarantee that.

"Damn Shiranui."

"So... It seems that the suggestion box is hitting off, neh Zenkichi."

She opened the conversation. Yeah the suggestion box was hitting off since we already reformed members of the Kendo club, the friendship that had bloomed after a bullying incident in the track field, and the successful retrieval of the lost puppy, if you can call a large Russian Wolf hound one. It was due to Medaka power everything ended with good comeback, and I thought she was a really good leader too.

"Still, that puppy incident was deliciously hilarious."

I laughed nervously to respond about that.

It was a good day that time and there was a request to retrieve a three month lost puppy. And I asked Shiranui about the location of dog and found it that the dog already became a boss-stage in RPG. Well this was not too scary if you already saw a Dragon and lived with them for all summer holiday. Well I tried everything to attain his attention that ended in failed even if I already did many things: in front of the dog's face, did a funny face, danced the worm, and other silly things that made Shiranui's day. After my attempt failed I gently touched the mutt with my hands and when he saw me, he like saw a monstrous figure behind me and began to shake and convulse as foam was now coming out of its mouth and then it fainted. Minutes later, the vets arrived in time and did their thing without question as though it was work as usual. Thankfully, the owner believed the excuse that the mutt ate something poisonous.

"Ahyahaya! PETA would have nightmares if they knew of your existence Zenkichi."

"I really can't help it Shiranui, since my revival. When I unleashed my aura bit then any _normal_ animal will faint or something likes that."

"Of course! Animals are overly sensitive creatures. With such overwhelming existence in front of them to the point that exceed their senses, that existence ends up being invisible in front of them, blissfully ignoring such threat. But when that existence breaks the invisible barrier with a stimulus like touching for example, then such reaction is to be expected."

She added gave me a long explanation about that. I couldn't blame that since in my body live a heavenly dragon and maybe it make a drastic change after my dead.

**[But, you can control that power in exchange]**

Yeah, I knew but it kinds sad if I can't touch any animal after that. How if girls started to avoid me after that rumor! It will be disaster for me. By the way do you know that Oppai Dragon will show in local human television now.

**[Why are you talking about the show that depicts us as the Chichiryuutei? Don't tell me that you became interested in the show itself. If I start crying again, I feel I will never recover from this.]**

It's not like that but it's just that I wanted to tell you about that.

**[You better. Luckily, no one called us Oppai Dragon or Chichiryuutei yet or I will cry nonstop. Don't make this worse than it already is.]**

"By the way about your show it earned one of the highest ratings among kids in the Underworld since the 10th episode of the first season."

"That popular? It seems as though kids prefer action instead of story now a days."

"That's what makes tokusatsu shows so popular with kids."

Shiranui said with happily tone. But yeah, I never knew about how come my show can be one of the most popular shows in underworld. But it was really sad you know.

"So... wanna come with me while I do _something_? I could use the company."

"Nah... I'm not cut out for that kind of hard work Zenkichi." She answered with bright smile that he never seen.

*Sigh* It's such a worthless thing to do. But what I can do after I heard that from Medaka, there is no way I said no to her, and now I must settle this alone. But I wonder why Shiranui didn't want to tag along with me.

_**/HIGH SCHOOL DXD X MEDAKA BOX/**_

"Ow!"

Upturned crates where spiked planks of wood, metal bats and other make-ship weapons spilled and unconscious bodies of students were lying and planted in wall in one of Hakoniwa's room. Well as you can imagine this place was like after war. And yeah, this place was after war.

"You know, you don't have to do it."

I walked near one of unconscious body and looked at him with lazy eyes. It wasn't my fault! They were the one who started it. Seriously, asking me to join in rebel to against Medaka they must know if they touched a bishoujou like her than I will destroyed them.

Well these delinquent still not my enemy after all…

**[You don't have to say that, if you can put good fight with Sairaorg than this is just an easy matter.]**

Well that's true after all. After all my fight now I felt like I was too strong for any normal human being. Well it was true maybe….

"Kukuku. True, but it looks like you still hiding something."

"Nabeshima-senpai! Umm... Nice meeting you "

Yes, it's the foul queen of judo Nekomi Nabeshima-senpai! This is the first time I saw her, she looks pretty cute and has pair good breasts to… I mean, why is she here, here!

"Ah you know me!" Nabeshima tilted her head in curiosity and mock surprise, wading through the bodies with no discomfort shown on her ever smiling face "Well the pleasure is mine... And it seemed you're not surprised with my sudden entrance."

Well actually I kind surprised that you can sneak behind me like that.

"Oh I'm surprised... very surprised...Umm... They attacked me first you see... Can't go label me as a crazy monster of a fighting junkie yet..."

I back off from her as she starts to laugh at me and….

"Kukuku. Don't worry. I'm not that kind of person who just judge people just like that."

Thanks god she is a good persons.

"Then, why are you here Nabhesima-shenpai?"

I asked to her as she moved toward me.

"Oh, you see, I'm quite intrigued by you. As far as everyone can see, you're just a normal student that had some delinquency history but seemed to mellow out. A different case compared to Akune-kun. No exceptional qualities and average grades, a normal person, well except for being the only person Medaka chose to join the council with a weird taste in fashion."

She leaned at me! Her oppai touched my chest it feels really great. Even her breasts not as good as Xenovia or any one in occult club but it's still feels great.

"Tell me, why is an abnormally genius guy like you hiding his talents?"

*Sigh* so it was because like that, huh. I really confused why people calling me genius, I am just a normal student that carried away in battle between devils. If you called me genius than what I can call him after all? '!'

"Zenkichi-kun?"

This aura it must be him.

"Can you move aside Nabeshima-senpai?"

I released my aura a bit and she moved aside as I was running and gave her respectful bow to ever-smiling woman.

_**/HIGH SCHOOL DXD X MEDAKA BOX/**_

Damn, where is he? It was just him that could release such aura like that. So he must be around here

"It's been a while, Oppai Dragon."

"Bikou! Why are you here!"

Yes, it's the refreshing smile faced Sun Wukong! This time he isn't wearing a Chinese armour, and he appears dressed up like a flashy young person. I mean, why is this guy here!

"Well, I came to accompany my partner."

Bikou looks back.

It looks like my hunch was right after all.

"It's been few months, Zenkichi HItoyoshi."

Vali appears wearing a white shirt!

"Vali!"

I jump back and made stance in a minute! Shit why these guys here in School!?

"I hear that you keeping your distance from Rias Gremory? I wonder why"

So about that matter after all, He is still like always looking up like rival to me.

"Yo, the genius Hakuryuukou. Do you want to continue our battle now?"

I active my boosted gear, but he laughs at me.

"You are unusually cautious today? Is it because it's not area of any devil so you can't make full power fight?"

"Kind like that"

I answered his questions. He really someone that you can't guess except the fact that he is a battle freak and a terrorist.

"I didn't come here to say that today."

"So, why did you come?"

"I hear that you are separating from Rias gremory's group for uncertain times."

Where did he hear that from? Well this guy is the boss of a special team of terrorists. He might have many individual connections…

"What about it?"

"I want to ask for your help."

While not losing my stance, I ask Vali with a doubt.

"…What do you mean?"

Vali smiled at me.

"You know about Kronos, right? The strongest Titan."

Just like Vali said, Kronos the strongest Titan that even said equal with Ddraig and old man Odin. He is currently prisoned in Tartarus and there is no way to come out except if the god helps him. And the question is….

"Why do you ask about him?"

"Do you still remember about Diodora Astaroth?"

Diodora Astaroth how come I forgot about him? That asshole intended to use Asia for her plan and if you ask about me after I beat him brutally, he was killed by Shalba. And that end the heir of Astaroth Familly.

"He was still alive and currently tried to revive Kronos from his eternal sleep."

That bastard was still alive how? But it's true I didn't saw him in hell and even in that place so he must be still alive….Should I join him or what? And it happened when I was having mixed feelings. A shadow appeared. Vali and Bikou also didn't anticipate it so they also looked that way. Who is it!?

A purple hair….

The one who appears from the darkness is….Medaka-chan!

"What he means Zenkichi?"

She asked me with serious expressions. How should I answer that?! The moment she appears, Vali looks at her twice. He probably confused at Medaka-chan.

"Ho"

Bikou moved toward Medaka-chan with his usual happy face.

"The second 'switch princess' no wonder you are in this school."

BIkou said with happy tone as Medaka punch him but he grabbed it with ease.

"And such a scary one too."

Bikou smiled in front of Medaka as he moved his hand toward her BREAST! And in that moment I tried to punch BIkou but Vali protect Bikou with his divine dividing and we collided.

DOOOOON!

The red aura from my boosted gear and white aura from his divine dividing face each other.

"Indeed, you are stronger than last time we met."

He smiled at my power. Of course I was training really hard to control this power you know. After that both of us jump back and I standing in front of Medaka-chan protecting her.

"All right. Let's return Bikou."

After just saying that, Vali tries to leave with Bikou.

"Wait. You came to see me just for telling me that?"

Vali shows a laugh at my question.

"I was nearby, and I want to meet my rival."

"See ya Oppai Dragon. Hey, Vali. Let's go to the rumored ramen-shop on our way~"

After saying that, Vali disappears into the darkness while taking Bikou with him. Geez! I don't get it! I can't understand what's going on! How can he show up in front of me with a refreshing face after causing so much trouble? And he appears as if he was taking a walk!

**[Your rival is**** sure**** a weird one.] **

Ddraig also says that. Right! I also think so!

**[Well, you are also quite a weirdo as well.] **

What a rude guy.

**[-But I'm having fun.] **

What is it, all of a sudden?

**[It feels like you speak to me the most out of all the possessors I ever had. You are the first host** **whom I think I have fun having conversations with.]**

What do you mean by that Ddraig?

**[…Maybe that was the good thing. You don't treat me like a tool, but as a friend.]**

Of course you're my partner and always be like that. We are the best pal you know never in my life I thought you as a tool and never.

**[Kukuku. You sure are a weird one.]**

Sure I'm the weird one, I think.

_**/HIGH SCHOOL DXD X MEDAKA BOX/**_

"Zenkichi, today we're going to the Judo club."

Medaka informed me when I entered student council room as she offered me judo attire with a white belt. As she was doing so, she was also on the process on putting her on, thus, her underwear was showing under the still open upper part of the uniform. Damn that body of her was still as sexy as ever.

I saw the window as I look at people peeping from far away. DAMN IT! Her naked body and breasts were mine in time. Quickly I closed all the windows and the curtains and locked the door.

I just hope there is no people from newspaper club there if there is one then my school life will ruin.

"It won't ever get through."

She assured me that panting because such a great impact to my body.

"What's wrong with showing off this perfect body of mine? I went through all the trouble of making it look this good."

I don't get it, why every bishoujo that I met not feels single embarrassed when I see their body. All of you are girls you know so act like one! But I thank you for such a show.

"So what was it again! The Judo club?"

"Yeah..." Medaka searched for a particular request from the stack near the suggestion box, now only clad in her underwear. "Do you know the captain of the Judo team? A senior named Nekomi Nabeshima."

What's wrong with her? She is okay until tomorrow? Don't tell me! She asked for responsibilities yesterday!

"There was a letter from her in the suggestion box."

"Yeah I kind know her from my _friends_ in my middle high, the infamous woman, otherwise known as the 'King of Fouls' in the Judo world."

Yeah, I know her from one of my client that wanted me teach her 'how to win easily in judo?' And it looks like the person that she admired was attending this school after all.

"Right. Even though she's the captain, she'll have to step down soon. The request was to help her pick the next captain." Dressing up in the Judo uniform again, a smile made its way to Medaka's face. "Well, whatever the case, let's go check things out and since it's the Judo club, I'll be able to see someone I haven't seen in a while."

"Someone I haven't seen in a while?"

_**/HIGH SCHOOL DXD X MEDAKA BOX/**_

Pleasantries were exchanged between the captain of the Judo club, Nekomi Nabeshima with her ever smiling face, and the illustrious Student Council President, Medaka Kurokami with her all-business look. Both were wearing their respective judo uniforms but in Medaka's case, she was wearing it quite provocatively, where instead of white pants she was wearing her short skirt.

Well I can't help but looking at them of course. A wet judo uniform that made a certain place transparent and short skirt that look same too. It was heaven for cute girls like them to here in this place!

Well it looks like Medaka-chan already forgets about Vali and Bikou. Thank goodness she was already forgetting about that, I really can't bring her into that world after all.

"Oh that's right, before we start, there's someone who wanted to meet you."

Nabeshima said to Medaka as she turned her head to call someone.

"Akune! Akune-kun! Are you there?"

A handsome man with blond hair that made me irritated making a flamboyant entrance, who was widely known as the 'Prince of Judo World', appeared with a poise of a heartthrob. Yeah that was Akune Kouki.

"It's nice to be in your presence again Medaka-san."

He kneeled in front of Medaka. How dare him! If he is a demon I surely will show hell in this world here. And it looks like Medaka-chan knowing him since they talked like they know each other. And Medaka points her fan into me as That BASTARD walking like he was in cloud-nine towards me.

"Hello to you? And... What was your name again?"

"It's Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, my prince of Judo."

This guy was really an…

"You little worm! It seems like you're only doing work that's dragging Medaka-san down! I'll be frank with you. It's your fault Medaka-san's approval rate isn't 100%"

"What a dirty mouth you have there telling such lies! Do you kiss your mother with that!? If people, especially the lady fans of yours know this side of you, they've probably cry you know."

ANNOYING! Damn it! How come he knows about Medaka-chan, I wonder about their first meeting.

"Hah! I don't care. I've devoted my mind and body to the service of Medaka-san if it's something that would help her out!"

And he was a damn stalker too. But I can see a true determination to protect her from his eyes it looks like he was really serious in short event like this after all. I can't take a handsome man lightly because my best pal was like that after all.

"Now, if I had to say... Judo is not something that is thought, it's something that is learned,"

Medaka suddenly declared as she closed her fan signaling the captain selection test, stopping momentarily my thought.

"And therefore,"

She then positioned her body on a unique Judo stance. Her left hand over the front her head and the right in front just below her waist, both hand's palm's open, ready to grab any attacks and opponents, and with her legs away from each other for a much stable center of gravity.

"Anyone who thinks they can get a good one on me, name yourself and come forward! Without leaving a single one of you behind, I'll take you all on!"

Hahahaha, Such an intense challenge from Medaka made the regular Judo club members awed and intimidated at the same time. Some even blushed, but either from the way she gave her challenge or the attire she was currently wearing, most would never find out.

"Kuku! It looks like we were of no exception. Our club is also being looked down on."

Nabeshima-senpai snickered beside me as she looked at Medaka beating regular judo club members.

"That's not exactly true."

Akune quickly replied.

"Even though this is our club, the only ones who can put up anything close to a fight against Medaka-san in this hall are the two of us."

Akune replied. Yeah, if it was one who can match her it must be us and if she fights me, she must be losing pathetically.

**[Difference between your powers with her is already big after all.] **

I agreed with Ddraig as I look at her fighting a vice-captain Jounan. From the way he was leering at her assets, was only looking for a chance to cup a feel of her which was only made more obvious by him by spouting about big tits and coincidences of the sport.

Damn him I will beat him after this! Her breasts will be mine alone after all.

BANG!

A loud sound was heard as Medaka-chan slammed the pervert on to the mat back first, making the guy unconscious with swirls on his eyes.

"Hmm... It seemed that my message didn't get through. I said for all of you to come take me on at once!"

Medaka-chan challenged again as the Judo club members could only step back at such a spectacle. No wonder for normal humans will be afraid after they saw about that after all.

"So... who was it?"

Nabeshima-senpai said with nervous sweat around her temple started to come.

"That we should be worrying about?"

She asked to Akune that beaming to Medaka-chan and she was sighed at her Ace.

"Don't you think so too Hitoyoshi-kun? I want to hear your opinion."

She asked me about that.

"To be frank, she was really great even a champion judo is no match for her. But it's just for _normal persons_."

Of course if she fought kind like Cao-cao and his team she will be destroyed in second even if he didn't use his spear. He was sure a strong opponent like Sairaorg or Vali. I wonder about him right now.

"Kukuku... Is that so..."

She laugh with a suspicious tone and some hate tone from her. It looks like she really hates Genius.

"To tell you the truth, I think so too..."

She moved near me her; I back off a bit before I got _eaten_ by her…

"There were thousand no million strongest person in this world that even make her stay in rank 50.0000."

She started to talk like Vali when we first meet.

"I wonder about you and that boy with dark brown hair."

I turned at Nabeshima-senpai. So she was watching that after all but she really good in hiding her presence.

"I'm just an average person Nabeshima-senpai. I was just someone who was strung along by her. I was also forced into the Student Council."

"Oh, so you're grumbling that you were forced into it now?"

Akune interceded.

"Then how about I take your place? It's not like this is the first time you're saying that right."

He was really making me lose my patient after all. I wonder if one or two threw will made him shut his mouth.

"What my prince? I can't do anything? Bah! I've done a splendid job of keeping some creeps away from Medaka-chan!"

"Then how about this,"

Nabeshima-senpai clapped her hand that stopped me from throwing him away.

"We'll settle this through Judo, and if Akune happens to win, you guys switch. Akune will be in the Student Council and Hitoyoshi will be in the Judo club, as the nest in line for captain..."

WHAT! How come it become like this!? Are you having any grudge toward me Nabeshima-senpai!

"Oh Hitoyoshi-kun!"

Nabeshima gave me a wink with her ever smiling face as a reply, cuteness really a justice!

"It's because I'm interested in you!"

_**/HIGH SCHOOL DXD X MEDAKA BOX/**_

"We're going with house rules to make this match an even match against Akune. It'll be no time plus 10 points versus no time plus 10 point. So until Akune-kun gets 10 points, it'll be your victory Hitoyoshi-kun if you get 10 point first."

Nabeshima-senpai was explaining the rule. But why am I the only one without judo attire here?! Not a matter but even Medaka don't let me to make the change in bet; don't tell me she hates me after my meeting with Vali…

"NYAN"

That voice just now, don't tell me it belongs too!

"Ciao I invited myself in –nyan."

! It's the Nekomata Onee-san!

"K-Kuroka? W-Why are you here!?"

Everyone in hall was surprised to see Kuroka with her black kimono and black cat ears. On top of that what made males in that room saw her was no other than her oppai that greatly surpassed Medaka-chan even her cuteness too.

"I'm here to pay Sekiryuutei visit."

She jump from upper floor and walked toward me with playful manner.

Lick

-!

I took a step back at the sudden sensation! J-Just now, I felt a lick on my cheek!

When I looked, Kuroka has her tongue out flirtatiously.

"Hmm. Is this perhaps still a taste of a virgin -nya?"

"S-Sorry for still being a virgin!"

S-she r-really something pro went in topic about sex! No, S-Senjutsu definitely shouldn't be taken lightly! No, the one terrifying might be a Nekomata!

"I thought you were having sex every night with second or first Switch-Princess-chan. Looks like you aren't –nya. It can't be helped if you are keeping it in because of it. Alright then… This Onee-san will become your first woman –nyan. If you win of course."

Deal! –That's what I want to say but there is a purple haired girl glaring from behind me, so I couldn't say that.

As the match began I rushed toward Akune-senpai that ended with I threw him into the mat in no second.

-Nabeshima pov-

This sequence of events earned a dubious look from Nabeshima. She never expected to see Zenkichi be this strong.

"It's no fun-nya."

Kuroneko-girl leaned at the wall that made her breasts juggling in the air earned nose bleed from all judo-club members.

"What do you mean, by that?"

I asked at the nekomata statement as she smiling toward me. She looked like no other genius in my eyes, disgusting.

"It's so obvious that Sekiryuutei-kun not serious in this match look even he's playing with his enemy-nya"

Playing with him!? Why she thought about that? Is Zenkichi-kun really playing with Akune-kun? IF that was right than he was really strong. But this matches…-!

"It looks like you and second 'switch princess-chan' already realize that."

She said as she smiling cutely at me and Medaka-chan, how can she realize that? In this matches Zenkichi-kun just using his right foot to unbalanced enemy and back of his hands to push him or throw him into mat.

"Hey. What was Zenkichi like during middle-school? Does he have some unique talents or something to get your attention?"

Medaka-chan asked the kuroneko-girl good questions Medaka-chan!

"Middle-school?" The nekomata raised an eyebrow at Medaka's question. She started to laugh in erotic way. "He was already interesting since that time." She licked her finger erotically. "He really likes a weak at that time, but he tried to protect anyone, that attitude of him that made every person's interest with him."

We are speechless at that time. She describe him like he was a fighter from some manga or light novel and she started to laugh erotically again. But he really kinds too, yeah after I saw that there is no way I forget about that.

"Sekiryuutei!"

The shout from Nekomata earned attention from Zenkichi-kun.

"No matter what happens don't let your guard down"

The tension was now palpable; expectation for the woman to give some ground breaking encouraging speech was on most of the people's minds inside the hall. They never expected what was next.

Suddenly clutching her hands near her face like a little girl, her eyes wide and teary and with her breast pressed to each other to form an uncanny valley, much other people' jealousy.

"And please win!"

She said with a very cute face that made the other boys from our club fainted due to nose bleed and her cuteness that very radiant to other people like them. And Zenkichi-kun had a nose bleed too, but around him there was a thin red aura different from when he fought that dark brown boy.

"Oryaaaaaah!"

Zenkichi kick Akune in Stomach and when Akune let his guard down he rush into Akune as he threw him really hard into mat and

BAM!

Even Akune was in disbelief, just staring at Zenkichi. It was surreal. Somehow Zenkichi won like it was nothing. Currently though he was spouting nonsense like it was just luck, and that it felt right to pull off something like that at that time, something along this lines. A stupid excuse but somehow accepted by everyone. It was like an illusion in just a few minute he did that.

And beside me Ms. Nekomata wink her eyes to Zenkichi-kun as she left him, but…..

"Don't forget about Vali proposal-nya"

She winked at them as she jumped into upper floor and vanished there. I wonder who that girl is anyway. And for other girl….

"Hey Kurokami-chan, Akune's Judo looks pretty, but did you also know that his handwriting looks good?"

_**/HIGH SCHOOL DXD X MEDAKA BOX/**_

-Zenkichi pov-

*sigh* at the end she was just using me for her play thing. She even forgets about her deal, after I thought I will lose my virginity…. But it looks like Vali really serious about that and if he calls me to join him then Tartarus really dangerous place, but that place full of death reaper like Pluto.

I turned to see the sunset it really giving such a romantic moment. The crimson color reminds me of the only woman that I felt love? I wonder about her right now. But she said she will come into this school immediately.

"Kukuku. Why hello there Hitoyoshi-kun? Fancy meeting you here..."

"Yeah..."

Nabeshima slowly walked towards me, occasionally skipping like girl that was on happy pills. But, suddenly she kicks me that I avoid it with ease and jump back.

"Nabeshima-senpai, why?"

"Really such first class skills to avoid that fast kick like that."

Well if you called that fast then what I can call Kiba and Souji-san sword speed. They are many times faster than that.

"By the way Zenkchi-kun….no, maybe I should call you Sekiryuutei-kun too like Kuroka-san."

Well it's okay to call me that too, but the problem is that, why are you attacking me!

"I wonder if you fought Kuroka-san or that dark brown haired boy who is the winner."

She asked me really hard questions. If I considered about my power right now than if I fought Kuroka I can win? but if I fought Vali than it will a really hard matter to ask since I don't know how strong Vali right now.

She grabbed the neckline of my uniform and suddenly she slammed my head. Auchhh, it hurts you know even you slammed my head into a concrete pavement if I am not normal human I should die.

With disappointed face, Nabeshima-senpai patted herself to get rid of some dust.

"Well that was disappointing! Useless."

She left me alone. Okay, that makes me really angry it looks like I have to show her little how to destroyed the _wall_ properly now.

**[BOOST, BOOST, BOOST]**

The power started to return to my body as the voice repeated 3 times even Nabeshima-senpai could see that my wounds already healed again.

"It hurts you know?"

"How the hell?"

"I'm not falling for that again."

I jumped into sky as I opened my dragon and devil's wing. Since my revived I had a pair dragon's wing too now and since I reincarnated evil I had a devil's wing as well.

"Oy oy, it seemed that I've bitten more than I can chew... Well, no matter, bring it on!"

She said as she made her stance. I hope she can avoid this so I fly with my wings into ground and does the axe kick into Nabeshima-senpai head that she avoided that by ducking her head.

DOOON!

The Pavement turned into dust by my kick. As I expected my kick was already this strong if I added that power, now what matter is…..

"Hey! This is not fighting manga you know! Are you trying to kill me!?"

Nabeshima was on her butt, staring wide-eyed at me like my opponent when they afraid because of dragon inside my body.

**[Stop it Partner! Her eyes already full of fear with us]**

I know about that I just want to…

"Okay okay, you win! Sheesh!"

She waved her hands that sign her surrender. But I ignored that as I moved toward her and when I lent my left hand she quickly protect herself.

POKE!

I poke her head with my left hand as I smiling to assure her that everything will go all right. And she started to blush about something that I don't understand….

"You shouldn't attack people like that..."

I shook my head.

"It doesn't really suit a cute girl like you."

I leaned at her as I hug her and closed my eyes.

"As for your reason, I don't care. Whether you hate me, despise my existence, or just wanted to prove something, hurting someone without remorse is something you shouldn't have done regardless of your assumptions. Still, if you insist, next time we would have a proper engagement okay?"

She nodded that's good then I can leave her alone her alone but I must say that….

"About Kuroka, you mustn't copy her all right; she was a bad example of adult."

Then I leave her alone, but it looks like I forgetting important thing?

**[Yeah, surely you are forgetting something.]**

Even Ddraig said that I wonder about what I forgot about.

If Zenkichi would have turned around, he would've seen a very lovely smile from Nabeshima which was accented by her messy hair and the backdrop of a setting sun and its rays settling on her beautiful face. It was smile not of a trickster, nor that of a schemer, but that of a girl, a very lovely girl who was just beginning to experience the spring time of her life.

_**/HIGH SCHOOL DXD X MEDAKA BOX/**_

"Heee, so that what happened yesterday huh?"

Shiranui deadpanned as she was again walking beside me with sedate manner.

"Even Vali's team coming to ask for your help it looks like Kronos is a strong foe."

"Yeah, if he asked for my help. Then I can't imagine how strong the enemy is."

Medaka said she will tell me about our Student Council new member's and advisor's but I can't focus on that matter. After what I did to Nabeshima-senpai I wonder if she hates me now.

"What about me Sekiryuutei-kun?"

What! You are reading my monologue, how can it be? And how you can always sneak behind me.

"Because I'm your friends Sekiryuutei-kun."

"But"

"And didn't you say that you'll always answer my curiosity and even offered me a chance to challenge you again in a much formal and less hazardous engagement?"

D-damn it.

"Well... but..."

"Ahyahya. It seems that you still can't help it can't you Zenkichi. It's already about the eighth, no, maybe ninth, I think I lost count, of you losing on a discussion like this."

My bad luck really hard to comprehend now. It will be better if it's not bigger than right now.

Much to my despair, the surprise turned out to be Akune joining the Student Council as the Secretary. And….

"Now I will announce you our teacher advisor…"

Medaka said to both of us as I heard some familiar voice…..

"Hahaha. Why not? Isn't it right, Grayfia?"

"You are laid back and now even work as Teacher here….."

"Hey, I'm just wanted to copy Azazel, His story always making me so envious and I know why, school life in japan was the best."

SLAP!

A-a-azazel, G-g-gr-grayfia. D-don't tell me the advisor teacher was…

"Let's just meet them now."

A cheerful voice said and from that door revealed a certain crimson haired young man with heterochromia eyes with white coat, red shirt, and black pants in his hand there was file. And beside him there was a certain silver haired woman too. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She was very beautiful surpassed Medaka-chan and even she really looked attractive in French maid attire.

"Hello my name is Sirzech Lucifer and beside me is Grayfia Lucifuge my wife."

**Aincreed: Well it was our third chapter and I am start to thinking about rewrite this story because I immediately got a new fresh idea so I am asking you if I should rewrite this story or continue like this.**

**Medaka&Grayfia: And don't forget to review, favorite, and follow this story. **


End file.
